The Animal Husbandry Support Contract provides all labor, and administrative support necessary to operate all of the animal care husbandry and support areas in the NIEHS Animal Facility managed by the Comparative Medicine Branch. The contract provides veterinary technical support, specialized services for isolator operations for defined flora animals needed for animal facility sentinels, aquatics support, technical assistance for Helicobacter free transgenic breeding animals, and a breeding specialist to oversee the Transgenic Breeding Program. Support for the above mentioned areas includes animal facility housekeeping, cagewash operation, feed and bedding, animal transport, training, and animal care and use (ACUC) support. Keywords Animal Husbandry Support